The Only Person I Ever Loved
by RoxaBlack
Summary: It's a fic about a relationship between Severus Snape and Lily Evans. This history is from Sev's POV. It relate when they met and forward from that moment. Okay... I turned it M because later on it will have some intimate moments :


Hi! I'm Magali, and I wrote this fic, because I love this couple. Well it's my first fic about them and I would love to hear yu opinions, I would like to har what do you think about this.

PD.

I do not own the characters, they're from JK Rowling. I just took ideas from her, and borrow her characters.

Chapter 1 .- Meeting and talking about the magic world.

It all begun when I Severus Snape had already met Lily Evans. We met at the playground, Lily and her horrible sister called Petunia were swinging forward and backward. Lily had got in the air and flown. It was gorgeous, like an angel, well she is an angel. After being in the air for so long, she landed softly. Her sister Petunia, shrieked again, she told Lily that she wasn't allowed to do that. Lily changed the subject, she picked up a flower from a bush behind me, and told her sister to watch what she can do. When she demonstrate that magic in front of her sister, she looked astonished and disapproval.

"Stop it Lily!" Petunia said.

"It's not hurting you". Said Lily

"It's not right" said Petunia. After a moment of silence she asked. "Anyway, How do you do it?" and definitely there was longing and curiosity in her voice.

I couldn't content myself anymore, I just jumped from behind the bushes. The elder of the two, obviously Petunia, jumped back to the swings. Lily clearly startled remained where she was. Then a low, soft and angelical voice, spoke to him.

"Excuse me, what is obvious?" Lily asked.

I saw around, again, there was nobody except them in the playground, I only wanted her to listen so I lowered my voice, so that Petunia couldn't listen and told her. "I know what you are."

Lily just observed me, a questioning look on her face. "What do you mean?"

I had a nervous excitement. "You're… you're a witch."

"That's not a nice thing to say to aomebody!" Lily said affronted.

"No!" I said. She had it the wrong way. I think I was totally colored now. She though I had tell her something bad. She really had it the wrong way, it was the truth she was a witch, but I had to explain her. Lily had walked toward her sister with her nose up. Now Lily and Petunia watched him in disapproval, I walked toward them and said to Lily. "You are a witch. I've been watching you for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that, my moms one and I'm a wizard. And we're going to go to Hogwarts so they can teach us about magic."

Petunia laughed, it didn't matter to me, but it was like cold water.

"Wizard!" she shrieked. "I know who you are. You're that Snape boy! They live down Spinner's End by the river" she told Lily. She addressed my house like a poor recommendation. "Why have you been spying on us?"

"Haven't been spying" I told her, plus I would never spy on HER. "Wouldn't spy on you anyway, you're a Muggle." I added spitefully, I hated Muggles.

"Lily come on we're leaving!" she said shrilly. I though she listened my tone. Lily obeyed her at once, looking at me while they were leaving.

I was in a bitter disappointment I had planned this for such a long go and all had gone wrong, why?! It all sucked. I went to the river, I hate to be in my house, it was a prison, and my family was always arguing. If I can live out of my house maybe I'll be happy one day. But I was going to go to Hogwarts, I would be far from my house for a year. I was by the river then. It was such a great place to be, relaxing a beautiful place to be. And it was romantic, I had a weird feeling, I wished Lily could be here with me, I started to notice those weird effects she had on me, she wake feelings on me, and of course I have feelings, but I never experimented this kind of feelings, it was like, I love her, or something like that, I felt so great when she talked to me, it was like an angel talking to me, in fact it was an angel that talked to me, I love her… and I wish I could have a rendezvous here with Lily. [For those who don't know, rendezvous is a romantic date.] In that moment I wish I could scream that, and I wanted to see Lily once more. And after those moments of thinking about her, I fell on the count that it was almost nighttime. So I had to return to my house… I got there and went directly to my room. Where I got slept in that moment, I woke in the break of dawn[before sunrise] and put my pajamas. And slept again till the morning. I woke up, change and had breakfast. After that I went out to the river. Where surprisingly I met Lily, alone. How bad I wanted to talk to her, and to my surprise she came closer to me.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi Lily." I was so surprised that it was the only thing I can tell her.

"I want to talk with you." Lily said.

"Sure…" I said, I was more surprised than ever, I couldn't believe it, in the river, not in my best part but in the river. I took her hand and she did not take it away. "Lily but why don't we talk in another place. May I take you there, it's almost here, in the river but more east."

"Sure" she said with a smile.

We walked there, it was so much beautiful than yesterday, and I knew why, Lily was there. I removed my coat, it was a little uncomfortable and I hoped Lily wouldn't laugh at my horrible smock, and to my relief she did not. We sat crossed-legged facing each other.

"I wanted to talk with you about, what you said to me yesterday." Said Lily. I gave her a short nod and she continued. "If I'm really a witch, there's a world I don't know, but is this real?"

"Yes" I told her. "It is real, and yes there is a world you don't know"

"You promise me to tell me the truth?" said Lily.

"Yes" I said, at first sure, but if she asked me something I couldn't answer her, what if she ask me about y feelings? Well… I don't think so, she is so interested in the magical world.

"Ok, thanks, then can you tell me about that world?" she said.

"Yes, well is a fantastic world, maybe dangerous, because of the dark wizards, creatures, and dementors, but don't worry they won't be in everywhere. And there are people that take care of all the magical world for that." I said. "And you have to Hogwarts, I had told you. And the Ministry of Magic can punish you if you do magic outside school."

"But I have done magic outside school!" Lily said.

"We're alright. We haven't got wands yet. They let you off when you're a kid and you can't help it. But once your eleven" I nodded importantly, "and they start training you, then you've got to go careful."

There was a little silence. Lily had picked up a fallen twig and twirled into the air. I think she was imaging that twig a wand. Then she dropped the twig, leaned toward me and said. "It is real, isn't it? It's not a joke? Petunia says you're lying to me. Petunia says there isn't a Hogwarts. It is real, isn't it?"

"It's real for us." I said. "Not for her. But we'll get the letter, you and me." Wow that sounded fantastic, Lily and me in Hogwarts, that was going to be really good.

"Really?" whispered Lily.

"Definitely." I said.

"Ant it will really come by owl?" Lily whispered.

"Normally" I whispered. "But you're Muggle-born so someone from the school will have to come and explain to your parents."

"Does it make a difference being Muggle-born?"

I hesitated. Looking at her precious green eyes, then to her face and then to her dark red hair.

"No" I finally said. "It doesn't make any difference."

"Good" said Lily, it was clear that she had been worrying.

"You've got loads of magic. I've seen it all the time I was watching you..."

My voice trailed away, she had stretched over the leafy ground and was looking at the canopy of leaves overhead. I watched her, she was so gorgeous.

"How are things at your house?" Lily asked.

I frowned a little.

"Fine." I said without importance.

"They're not arguing anymore?"

"Oh, yes. They're arguing." How did she knew? "But it won't be that long and I'll be gone."

"Doesn't your dad like magic?"

"He doesn't like anything, much" I said.

"Severus?"

I smile a little, I loved the way she had said it, I loved how it sounded.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about the dementors again."

"What do you want to know them for?"

"If I use magic outside school ---"

"They won't give you a dementor for that!" I said. "Dementors are for people who do really bad stuff. They ward the wizard prison, Azkaban. You're not going to end up in Azkaban you're too ---" I couldn't continue I had to stop. I think I turned scarlet because I felt my face very hot.

Then a small rustling noise became behind us, and made me turn. Petunia, hiding behind a tree, had lost her footing.

"Tuney!" said Lily, surprise and welcome in her voice. But I jumped to my feet.

"Who's spying now?" I shouted this was unbearable a Muggle spying on us. "What d'you want?"

Petunia was like trying to say something, after a moment she told me. "What is that you're wearing anyway, your moms blouse?"

I was mad, that stupid little Muggle, what does she thinks? And then I heard a crack. A branch had fallen from over Petunia's head and it had hit her on the arm. She screamed and burst into tears. Then she started to run backwards.

"Tuney!" screamed Lily, but she was running away. Lily rounded me. "Did you make that happen?"

"No" I was affronted and scared, what had I done?! But she deserved that, why did she had to tell me things about my smock I know it's horrible after all its Muggle clothes, they're horrible.

"Did you make that happen?"

"No, --- no I didn't!

It seemed that what I told her didn't convinced her. She looked at me, one burning look, and then she ran away from me, from the thicket after her sister. I felt so miserable, confused. But why did that happen? I wished to hit her but not in front of Lily, I knew it would hurt her feelings, and I didn't want that... but she ran away, left me alone there, all the warmth, love, peace, everything had gone with her. This sucked, again. I returned early at my house, and oh news! My parents were fighting again, I really hate that, I closed the front door, and ran away, into the thicket. I was crying, this was the worst day in my life, I think Lily hate me, my parents fighting again, and me, ALONE as always. Sometimes I wish this would be different, but life is not always fair. And tomorrow will be another day. I will try to make Lily my friend and forgive me from what had happened today. I sat there in the same place I had, when Lily was with me, watching the river, the thicket, and tearing some leaves apart. At night I returned to my house. Mom almost shouting to me, asking where I had been all day, I told her that I was in the thicket, she only told me that I had to tell her, and that it was time for dinner. She served me a lot of food, she told me that I had to eat it 'cause I didn't eat. I didn't told her nothing, and started eating, just then I realized how much hungry I was. I think all the things that happened today got my mind off this world.


End file.
